


Seven Day Saiyan

by lisac1965



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Saiyan Bulma, Tail Smut, Vegebul Smutfest, tpth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisac1965/pseuds/lisac1965
Summary: On a week-long romantic getaway, Vegeta presents Bulma with the dragon balls as a gift. But what she wishes for was completely unexpected.Written for TPTH Vegebul Smutfest 2019.





	1. Goosflesh Skin

“Are we there yet?”

 

“Just a few more minutes, Bulla,” her mother assured the eight year old.

 

“That’s the hundredth time she’s asked that,” Vegeta grumbled.

 

“She’s anxious to spend the week with her best friend,” Bulma explained. “You can’t blame her.”

 

“Would’ve been easier just to fly there, and I don’t mean in a plane.”

 

“Yeah, well, in case you’ve forgotten, _I_ can’t fly,” Bulma reminded him. “Besides that, we have a week’s worth of luggage to take to the island. You can’t possibly expect us to carry it all there.”

 

Vegeta grunted but kept his peace. He knew when his wife had a point, though he would never acknowledge it.

 

They soon landed on the grounds of Mr. Satan’s estate where Gohan and Videl were waiting, their daughter, Pan, jumping up and down with glee as their friends deplaned. “Bulla, Bulla…” she chanted.

 

“Hey, Pan,” her friend called before flying to her.

 

“We’re gonna have so much fun,” Pan declared as the two girls hugged.

 

“I know, right?” Bulla enthused. “A whole week together. I can’t wait!”

 

“Thanks for letting her stay with you guys for the week,” Bulma said. “With Trunks having to cover for me, there’s no way he’d have time to look after her.”

 

“No problem,” Videl said. “We’re happy to help. Besides, it was all Pan talked about since we mentioned it.”

 

Bulma crouched down to her daughter. “Now, you be a good girl, Bulla,” she admonished. “Remember, daddy and I are just a phone call away.”

 

“Can we go now?” Vegeta groused.

 

“Must you be so rude?” Bulma countered

 

“Don’t worry, guys,” Gohan assured. “We’ve got this. You two go have a good time.”

 

They said their goodbyes, and Bulma and Vegeta boarded the Plane again and left.

 

“Honestly, Vegeta, I thought after all these years you’d learn to be a little more patient,” Bulma told him once they were on their way. “I’m just as anxious to get there as you.”

 

“Huph, well at least she’ll have her sparing partner with her,” Vegeta huffed. “Provided that bookworm son of Kakarot’s doesn’t interfere.”

 

“Oh, come on, Vegeta. You know Gohan’s been keeping up with his training since that battle with Frieza,” Bulma exclaimed. “I mean, really, is fighting all you Saiyans care about?”

 

“I swear, if you lost a zeni for every time you’ve asked me that, we’d be in the poorhouse!”

 

“Yeah, well, I still don’t get it-”

 

“At this rate, I don’t think you ever will,” Vegeta stated.

 

“Ugh, _Saiyans!”_ Bulma groaned.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

“Finally!” Vegeta said once they reached the island.

 

“In case you’ve forgotten, we’re here to have _fun,”_ Bulma stated as she landed the plane. “Which it _won’t_ be if you’re going to be in a sour mood all week!”

 

“I’ll be in a much better mood once we settle in, I promise.”

 

“You’d better after all the upgrades I just made to your beloved training room,” she said as they grabbed their luggage and deplaned. Bulma encapsulated the plane before she and her Saiyan husband went inside their spacious summer home.

 

Though the house was neat and well organized, it had become dusty over time. So, Bulma activated the clearing bots before they unpacked.Once they’d finished, Vegeta walked up behind her, circling his arms around her and pulling her close.

 

“See,” he husked in her ear. “I’m in a much better mood now.” He kissed her cheek, trailing his kisses to her ear, then down to the nape of her neck, her skin prickling with goosebumps at the sensation. She turned around and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a long, sweet kiss.

 

“Hungry?” she asked.

 

“Damn right, I am,” he said playfully as he leaned in for another kiss.

 

“Mm, no, I’m serious,” she told him. “Flying here’s worked up an appetite.”

 

“I’d rather have desert first.”

 

“Since when?” He was awfully cute when he was like this, but her stomach was seriously growling. “I thought with that Saiyan appetite of yours, food would be the first thing on your mind.”

 

He cocked his brow.

 

“Besides me, of course,” she clarified. “Sandwiches? I brought capsules of twenty each just for you.”

 

“Hmm,” he thought for a moment. “Now that you mentioned it, I am hungry.”

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

“So, before we even finished the first lap, the track vanished under Goten, sending him down to, ‘a dimension from which there is no return,’ as Whis put it,” Vegeta recalled from his last training session at lord Beerus’ with Goku, Goten and Trunks.

 

“Oh, no!” Bulma gasped.

 

“Yeah. Whis did one of his do-overs. The boy’s fine.”

 

“Whew! Well, that’s good.”

 

“Shame.”

 

“Vegeta!” Bulma snapped. The Saiyan just sat there and chuckled. He was just kidding. _Maybe?_

 

Bulma stood to clean up once they had finished their lunch, but Vegeta took her by the arm to stop her.

“Have the bots clean up,” he told her as her caressed her arm. “I have a surprise for you.”

 

Her eyes went wide. She had not expected anything like this from him. “Uh, okay,” she said as she put down the dishes and activated the bots. Vegeta took her by the hand and led her outside.

 

The sun was high, casting harsh shadows, and the air smelled of sea salt. Bulma squinted, wishing she was wearing her sunglasses. Whatever his surprise was had to be pretty big for him to bring her outside.

 

“Now, close your eyes,” he instructed, and she did so. There was a click, followed by the sound of something hitting the ground, then a hiss. Whatever his surprise was, it had been encapsulated. “Now, open them.”

 

Bulma blinked as her eyes once again adjusted to the light. When they did, she gasped at the surprise that laid before her.

 

_The dragon balls._

 

The Prince of all Saiyans had gathered the dragon balls and encapsulated them, just for her. Bulma suddenly felt somewhat inadequate.

 

“Vegeta,” she said thickly. “If I’d known you were going to do this for me, I would have-”

 

“Yeah, well,” he said, looking away, arms crossed and crimson faced. “Consider it a thank you for upgrading the GR. Besides, what else was I supposed to give the woman who has everything?”

 

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered.”

 

“Ugh,” he groaned as he turned to face her again. “Cut that out and make your damn wish already!”

 


	2. Quaking Body

“So, do the dragon balls still have all three wishes?” Bulma asked after a few minutes of trying to decide what to wish for.

 

“What? Really? Can’t you settle for one? Besides, how am I supposed to know?”

 

“Well, you did kinda catch me off guard,” she said good-naturedly. “I just want to make this one count. Besides, I want to make sure it’s something we’ll both be happy with.”

 

“Wish for whatever you want,” Vegeta told her. “I don’t care!”

 

“Really?” Bulma asked, her brow quirked mischievously.

 

“Yeah,” he replied. “Just don’t ask him to bring a third party into this, alright?”

 

“What?” she snapped, insulted. “I wouldn’t do that. What makes you think I would even make that kind of wish?”

 

“Ha!” Vegeta guffawed. “What about the time you convinced me to sleep with your future counterpart while you watched?”

 

“That’s different,” Bulma insisted. “She’s _me,_ so that doesn’t count. Besides, you enjoyed it as much as we did!”

 

“Alright, fine,” he said, once again turning away from her. “I just want to make sure I don’t see Yamcha here-”

 

“Oh, for the love of Kami, Vegeta, get over it already!”

 

“Fine, just make your damn wish!”

 

“Is that another Saiyan thing?”

 

“What?” Vegeta asked, facing her again.

 

“Hanging my ex over my head. Like, _all the time!_ That got old a long time ago!”

 

“I hate the guy. What do you want from me?”

 

“Ugh, never mind,” Bulma groaned before turning her attention back to the dragon balls.

 

She knew if she was going to get the most out of this opportunity, she had to make it count. It had to be something money couldn’t buy, and she wanted it to be something that both she and her husband could benefit from.

 

She thought of the conversations she and Vegeta had before coming here, and her mind kept drifting to the same thing. It would be crazy, but she figured if everything worked out in the end, it would be the right thing to wish for.

 

“I have to check something first,” she said as she pulled out her cellphone.

 

“You’re not checking in on the kid _now,_ are you?” Vegeta asked, puzzled.

 

“Nope, something else,” Bulma replied as she perused her lunar app and breathed a sigh of relief before stuffing her phone back into her pocket.

 

“If I can get all three wishes, this should work out just fine,” she said, trying to sound enthused but clearly nervous.

 

Vegeta was starting to wonder if he was going to regret doing this for her?

 

_What the hell are you up to, woman?!_

 

Bulma took a deep breath as she prepared to summon the dragon.

 

_Here goes nothing!_

 

“Shenron, by your name I summon you forth!”

 

The bright afternoon sky grew dark, the dragon balls glowed, and Shenron appeared from the midst of them, hovering over the shore in front of Bulma and Vegeta.

 

“I am Shenron,” the dragon announced in his deep voice. “I will grant you three wishes. Make you first request!”

 

_Perfect!_

 

Bulma had all three wishes. Exactly what she needed for her plan to work. She took another deep breath and cleared her throat before speaking.

 

“Shenron, for my first wish, I want to be a Saiyan!”

 

Vegeta gasped.

 

She had totally _lost it!_

 

But, before he could act, Bulma’s transformation had already begun.

 

Sparks surrounded her, an indication of the power building up inside her. Her muscle tone became more prominent but not bulky. Her hair turned coarse and unkempt, losing some of its sheen. Her eyes even flashed. But the most blatant evidence of her transformation was the blue tail that burst through the back of her shorts.

 

Vegeta’s chin practically hit the sand, eyes wide in shock.

 

“ _Bulma?!”_

 

“V-Vegeta,” she stammered, trembling hands in front of her face. “I… this… this power. I can’t stop shaking!”

 

“Your first wish has been granted,” Shenron announced. “Now, make your second wish.”

 

Bulma took a few more deep breaths to get her body to relax before dropping her hands and looking back up at the mystical beast.

 

“Okay, for my second wish, I want Vegeta’s tail restored.”

 

_Woman, have you gone mad?!_

 

By the time Vegeta was able to gather enough of his faculties and stop this insanity, it was too late. His own long-lost tail had torn through the back of his slacks.

 

“ _Woman!”_ he roared. “Do you have _any_ idea what you’ve done?! What if there’s a full moon?”

 

“I checked the moon phases before summoning Shenron,” she told him. “Another full moon isn’t due here for two weeks.”

 

“And when _that_ happens?”

 

“Relax, honey.Already figured that one out” Bulma assured him before turning once more to the dragon.

 

“Okay, Shenron. For my last wish, I would like my first two wishes to last only a week.”

 

“It is done,” the dragon announced. “Your first two wishes will be relinquished in seven days. I bid you farewell.”

 

Shenron and the dragon balls were soon gone, and the sky cleared once more.

 

“What has gotten into you, woman?” Vegeta questioned, about at his wits end.

 

“Well,” she said, crossing her arms. “You’ve told me for years that I’ll never know what it’s like to be Saiyan. So, I thought I’d shake things up and take you to task by actually _being_ one.”

 

“And my tail?!” he squalled.

 

Bulma blushed. “Well, let’s chalk that one up as a fulfillment of my fantasies. Even _you_ have to admit, things will be more interesting between us now that we’re like this.”

 

“Oh?” Vegeta gave her a hard stare, moving closer to her. “You think so?”

 

Bulma knew that look all too well. She backed away as he advanced to her. She was in serious trouble, now.

 

“V-Vegeta, wait. Let’s talk about this.”

 

He ignored her.

 

“Please, Vegeta, please, I- ooph!” Before she could blink, Vegeta was on her, arms and legs pinned down with his own.

 

“What was that you were saying, woman?” he snarled as his tail snaked around her thigh. “You wanna be Saiyan? You’re gonna get your first lesson, right _now!”_

 

After a few long, agonizing minutes of tail-teasing her inner thighs, his tail proceeded to slither up her shorts until it reached the crotch of her panties and teased through the fabric.

 

“B-bastard,” she stammered. “Y- you... _ah!”_ She was losing this fight, and she wasn’t sorry.

 

“You. Vulgar. Woman,” Vegeta breathed in her ear. “If just the tip of my tail does this to you, you might as well say your prayers, because, now that you’re Saiyan, I don’t intend to hold back. _At all!_ That should _terrify_ you.”

 

_Oh, yes! Bring it on, baby!_

 

His tail teased her more aggressively, undoing her until her body quaked beneath him, riding out the pleasure of this new sensation.

 

Once he withdrew his tail, Bulma grabbed him by the shirt, pressing her nose to his.

 

“Is that the best you’ve got, homeboy?” she snarled.

 

“Babe,” he replied in kind, taking her in his arms and whisking her back inside. “I’m just getting warmed up!”


	3. Musky Scent

What happened between beach and bed was all a blur. However, Bulma didn’t care! Her new form and the raw power flowing through her made her beyond excited to meet Vegeta’s challenge.

 

Before, rough sex always had to be done with great care so as not to cause her serious injury. But now, she was more than capable of taking whatever he dished out.

 

He didn’t hesitate to rip off all her clothes once they hit the bed, inadvertently flinging her cellphone across the room before stripping off his own.

 

“If my phone’s broken, you’re paying for it!” she yelled.

 

“Shut up!” he ordered as he pinned her down once again.

 

He pressed his mouth against hers, _hard!_ His tongue ravenously probing her mouth, discovering the sharp canines that had developed from her transformation.

 

Since he’d been taken from his home as a child, Vegeta had never experienced a sexual encounter with a female Saiyan before. Now that his own wife was one, he could finally indulge himself in the raw, primal act of mating with his own kind.

 

Bulma’s blood burned with desire, not just for pleasure, but for pain. For _blood!_ All from the scent of his own musk. She knew she would have fully developed Saiyan olfactory glans, but she was ill-prepared for how powerful the urges would be.

 

His teeth grazed her neck until he bit. _Hard!_ Enough to leave a mark, but not break the skin. She groaned, flinching only slightly.

 

“You didn’t feel that, did you?” Vegeta snarled.

 

“I did,” she husked. “And I _liked_ it!”

 

His mouth descended on hers once again, her nails scraping his back, leaving red in their wake. His kisses trailed to her neck and he sucked. _Hard!_ Each kiss left purple marks as they made their way to her breast, sucking and biting her hardened nipple, then moving to the other. His fingertips dug into her flesh as he continued to trail hard kisses down her torso.

 

Bulma was just starting to get the hang of controlling her tail, managing to use it to stroke Vegeta’s back, his own wrapped around her leg as he made his way down. She raked her fingers through his hair as his kisses trailed to that sensitive spot at the join between her upper thigh and lower belly, licking it playfully, then moved to the other side.

 

Vegeta stroked her inner thighs as he parted them, entranced by the heady musk of her arousal. Sure, he had always loved her scent, loved going down on her. But, something about it was… different. Not that it was stronger, but it had more of a calming effect on him. He descended on her, his mouth exploring her delicate folds. Her taste had slightly changed as well, not as sweet, but more soothing, like a warm, calming elixir. His tail stood, the tip of it twitching contentedly.

 

Bulma had hoped the rough sex would continue, but he seemed more placid, like a nursing infant. Perhaps it was a means of calming the male so that he doesn’t injure the delicate tissue. Or maybe he was simply luxuriating in the taste and scent of a Saiyan female for the first time. But whatever he was doing, it was pleasurable none the less.

 

“Ah… Vegeta,” she sighed as her hips moved of their own volition, riding the wave of pleasure overtaking her as she writhed, crying out as she came.

 

Vegeta descended on her mouth again, his urgency slowly returning.

 

“What was that about?” she hissed.

 

“What?” he asked, puzzled.

 

“I was expecting you to pillage me like Fort Knox!”

 

“You mean like your bank account.”

 

“I’m serious, Vegeta,” she snapped. “What happened to teaching me a lesson?”

 

“Admit it, woman, you enjoyed that.” And she did. Now that she thought about it, she had calmed, too.

 

“Okay, fine,” she groaned. “Now, give it to me already!”

 

Vegeta grabbed her by the hips, digging into her flesh once again as he entered her, gradually at first, then with more fervor.

 

“Harder!” she demanded, his thrusts increasing in speed and power. “Come _on!_ Give me all you’ve _got!”_

 

Vegeta was already thrusting so hard his abdominal muscles were burning, but Bulma kept demanding he go harder. She reached up and scratched his face, leaving red marks across his cheek. He rewarded her with a hard smack in the face. Good! _Now,_ we were getting somewhere.

 

The pain spurred them both on, meeting each other’s thrusts with increased urgency. Bulma’s hand circled the back of Vegeta’s neck, pulling herself up, bringing her face closer to his, finding the right angle until he was hitting her sweet spot.

 

“That’s it, homeboy,” she growled, their tails wrapped around each other. “That’s what I’m talking about!”

 

“Vulgar woman,” he ground out as he finally managed to unravel her, her cry jubilant as she came, him following as he writhed from his own pleasure and collapsed beside her.

 

“Exciting enough for you?” Vegeta asked after a few minutes.

 

“Not even close,” she replied.

 

“I’m still getting used to you like this,” he admitted. “What do you want from me?”

 

She rolled over, stretching herself out across his broad chest. “It’s okay, honey,” she whispered. “We have all week to figure it out.”

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

“Are you sure he didn’t see us leave?”

 

“Positive,” Pan replied to her friend as she quietly closed her bedroom door. “Grandpa Satan is so full of himself he wouldn’t notice if the house blew up.”

 

“Your mom won’t get mad, will she?” Bulla asked.

 

“Nah,” the nine year old drawled. “I’ve heard her cover for so many guests it’s not funny.”

 

“You mean, he shows that video of his, ‘greatest moments,’ to everyone?”

 

“Yup!” Pan said, emphasizing the ‘p’ with a pop. “Anyway, I got this new game on my computer if you want to play.”

 

“I’d rather train,” Bulla said, arms folded.

 

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Pan winked as she went to her window and opened it, giving them an exit.

 

Later, after sparring for a while in the back yard, Bulla got an idea.

 

“You know, Pan, we could get a lot better training in my dad’s training room.”

 

“You sure it’s okay?”

 

“Mom and Dad are gone and Trunks will be too busy to notice,” Bulla assured her.

 

“Well, then, let’s go!”

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

“She _what?”_ Bulma was on the phone which, thankfully, wasn’t broken. “Did you call Gohan? … I _told_ you not to cover for her. … Well, I’m glad everything’s under control now. Thanks for taking care of it, sweetie. … We’ll talk to her when we get home. … Okay, sweetie, bye.”

 

“What was that all about,” Vegeta asked after overhearing the conversation.

 

“It was Trunks. Said Bulla and Pan tried to break into the G.R.”

 

“Tch, no surprise,” Vegeta smirked.

 

“Yeah, good thing I installed that security system. Trunks caught them before they could get in.”

 

“Can’t you just keep that phone off the rest of the week?” he asked as he pulled on a fresh pair of trousers, customized to accommodate his tail. “You worry too much about the kids. They can handle themselves just fine. The boy’s lucky he didn’t call us an hour ago.”

 

Bulma giggled. “I promise I’ll have the phone off any time you want to have your way with me.”

 

“Which is why I said keep it off,” he stated. “Like, since when have I _not_ wanted to ‘have my way’ with you?”


	4. Breath on Neck

Vegeta was awakened by sunlight beating down on the bed. Once his eyes adjusted, he noticed that Bulma wasn’t there. He must have slept in late.

 

After raiding the kitchen for some breakfast, he found her outside, leaning on a tree, and she turned at the sound of his footsteps.

 

“’Bout time you got up,” she said, offering him a warm smile.

 

“I thought you would be running laps along the beach,” Vegeta commented.

 

“Nah, I just did some power walking.”

 

“Whatever,” he huffed.

 

“Anyway, I’ve been thinking.”

 

“About?”

 

“Well,” she said, moving closer to him. “Since I’m a Saiyan, I want to do all the Saiyan things.”

 

“Like?” he asked.

 

Bulma bit her lip before answering. “I want to learn how to fly.”

 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. “Since when?”

 

“Well, I’ve always wanted to learn to fly,” she said. “I just didn’t think I’d ever be able to do it.”

 

“Uh, you know you don’t have to be a Saiyan to fly, right?” He had a point. Krillin, Yamcha and Videl were all human and they could fly. But, still…

 

“Well, I’m not a fighter, and I doubt I had enough power to fly,” she reasoned.

 

“Power isn’t what makes you fly,” Vegeta corrected. “It’s control. It’s focusing the power you have that gets you off the ground.”

 

“Then, teach me,” she requested, catching him off guard.

 

“Oh, uh, sure, if you’re up to it.”

 

“Of course I am,” she enthused. “Please?”

 

“Okay,” he nodded. “But understand, it may take a while and there’s no guarantee you’ll get off the ground before the week is over.”

 

“Then, let’s get to it!”

 

“Fine,” he said before standing square in front of her.

 

“Now, before you can fly, you have to learn how to control your ki,” he began before lifting his hand, palm up. “Watch closely.”

 

Bulma kept her eyes fixed on Vegeta’s palm as a ball of light slowly formed. Over the years, she had seen him produce ki blasts millions of times, but this was the first time she had seen him generate his ki this way up close.

 

“What do you see, Bulma?

 

“I see light. Energy,” she said, fascinated.

 

“This is the first step to flying,” he told her. “Once you can control your ki in this manner, you can learn to control it for flight.” The ball of ki shrank until it was gone and he dropped his hand. “Now, you try.”

 

Bulma lifted her palm the same way he had and tried to concentrate. But after a few minutes, nothing was produced. Vegeta chuckled.

 

“What’s so funny?” she snapped.

 

“You’re trying to use your brain to conjure it up, aren’t you?” he accused.

 

Bulma didn’t answer. She knew what he was getting at.

 

“You don’t ‘conjure up’ ki,” he continued. “You already have it. Concentrate on the energy throughout your body and channel it to your palm.”

 

She nodded and tried again, focusing on her own energy as Vegeta had instructed, taking slow, even breaths to keep herself calm and focused.

 

“I’m trying, but nothing’s happening” she said after a few long, frustrating minutes.

 

“Be patient,” he said. “Try to relax a little more. Focus.”

 

And she did. For five minutes. Ten minutes. _Twenty._ Bulma wasn’t sure how much longer she tried after that.

 

Vegeta watched, patiently silent, as she continued to focus on her own energy until at last, sparks formed in her palm, causing her to jump.

 

“I… I did it,” she said, catching her breath.

 

“Hardly,” Vegeta huffed. “You only managed to produce a few sparks. Now, try again, and this time hold it and don’t be so jumpy.”

 

“Right!” she agreed, lifting her palm and focusing once again.

 

After another few minutes, the sparks slowly reappeared, but this time Bulma managed to stay focused.

 

“Excellent,” Vegeta commented. “Now, increase the energy.”

 

She nodded, maintaining focus until gradually, the sparks gathered and increased until they formed a proper ball of energy.

 

“Good,” he said. “Now, hold it for as long as you can.” And she did, for what seemed like several minutes. Hours, even. But, by the time her ki ball dissolved and vanished, it had been less than five minutes.

 

“Dammit!” Bulma exclaimed.

 

“That actually wasn’t too bad,” Vegeta said. “For someone who’s only been a Saiyan for two days.”

 

Bulma wasn’t sure if he was being sincere or just ribbing her, but she figured she could do better.

 

“Yeah,” she said. “I’m going to need practice.”

 

“More practice then you can get in before the week is up,” he chuckled.

 

“Oh, no!” she told him, wagging her finger in front of his face. “I’ll get off the ground before then, you’ll see.”

 

“Humph! And I thought this week was about sex,” he goaded.

 

She just laughed. “Oh, don’t worry,” she said. “You’ll still get plenty of attention from me.”

 

“Like, now?” he asked, moving right in front of her, silently making his intentions known.

 

She circled her arms around his neck, pulling him close. “Mm, what did you have in mind?”

 

“Well,” he said mischievously. “How about something better than flying.”

 

She knew what that meant. “Show me,” she dared.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

Once they were back in their room, Vegeta closed the door and all the blinds and didn’t turn the light on. Bulma’s heart raced in anticipation, eager to find out what her prince had in mind.

 

He approached her, pulling her into a kiss as his hands roamed her body, and she responded in kind. After two days of rough, no-holds-barred sex which had left them with still visible scratch marks and bruises, they had both agreed to slow things down for now and just enjoy each other.

 

His teeth grazed her neck as one hand pulled at her scarf and untied it, whipping it off.

 

“Do you trust me?” he husked in her ear.

 

“Mm, hmm,” she nodded.

 

He moved behind her, blindfolding her with her scarf. “Is that too tight?” he asked as he tied it.

 

“No, it’s fine,” she said in between breaths, trembling with excitement.

 

He pulled her flush from behind, his hands roaming under her shirt, his tail snaked around her leg while hers wrapped around his waist. His kisses trailed from her hairline down her neck, making her shiver. He backed away momentarily to take off his shirt before helping his wife off with hers and unfastening her bra.

 

The feel of his rock hard body against her back, his hot mouth on her neck and shoulders, his warm hands caressing her made her melt as she leaned into him. His lips met hers, kissing her tenderly as he proceeded to remove her shorts. She stepped out of them once they fell to her ankles before he guided her in his direction. Her hands found the smooth plane of his chest and slid down to the button of his trousers to unfasten them, pulling them down before he stepped out of them and kicked them to the side.

 

His mouth descended on hers again, their tongues exploring, his own delighting once again at the sharpness of her Saiyan canines.

 

His kisses trailed down as he crouched before her, her hands entangled through his hair as his mouth played on one of her breasts, his hand caressing the other. He knelt as his kisses trailed down the subtle pooch of her stomach.

 

He pulled down her panties before trailing his hands up the backs of her legs, then caressed her buttocks, scratching lightly, his hot breath on her lower belly as his kisses trailed close to her core. She parted her legs slightly to give him better access as his tongue and lips teased her wet folds. Pleasure rippled through her body as she sought for an anchor, using her tail to keep her balance. His hands moved to her hips to hold her steady as he devoured her until he withdrew, and she whined at the loss.

 

Vegeta stood, pulling her into his arms and kissing her again before whispering in her ear, “Don’t move.” She obeyed as he walked over to the bed, arranging the pillows so they formed a vertical line down the middle, stacking two where her hips would be.

 

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he guided her to the bed, instructing her to lie on her stomach as he positioned her onto the pillows. He laid next to her, kissing her once more as his arm draped across her back, holding her close, their tails intertwined.

 

“Lie still,” he husked before trailing his kisses from her ear, down the back of her neck, kissing all along her back as he caressed her buttocks. Once his kisses reached the soft, round curves, he moved his fingers to tease her, and she moaned softly. His teeth grazed the soft flesh as he probed her with one finger, then two, moving them in quick, downward thrusts.

 

“Uh… oh… _ah!”_ Her moans spurred him on as he withdrew his digits and moved to sit in between her thighs. He lifted her hips slightly so he could enter her more easily, probing gently until he was in far enough to lower her hips again.

 

“I need you to move your tail to the side, as flat on your back as you can,” he told her. She nodded and did as he asked. He laid down on top of her, his hands on hers as he rested his weight on his arms so as not to smother her.

 

Being blindfolded always made Bulma more sensitive to touch and made things less predictable, adding to the excitement as he rocked his hips and began to thrust. She relished the feel of him pressed against her back, his hot breath on her neck, his grunts in her ear as his thrusts gained momentum. The pillows under her hips and between her legs gave her the right amount of friction, firing nerves that radiated pleasure throughout her body. Her hips rocked in time with his, his thrusts becoming more intense in strength and speed, the sound of flesh against flesh mingled with her cries as she neared her release. Vegeta’s fingers entwined with hers as he brought her over the edge with a hoarse cry, and he followed, riding out his own orgasm.

 

After a moment, he slid off her back and laid next to her. He knew better than to take the blindfold off her now as she basked in euphoria, her mouth drawn in an unaware smile.

 

“Oh, yeah,” she sighed after a few moments. “Much better than flying.”


	5. Hot and Sweaty

“Hey, Buu!” Pan called to the friendly pink monster.

 

They were in the garden. Buu liked to walk among the flora with his dog, and Pan knew he would be out here at this time.

 

She and Bulla stood with a sizable rock between them.

 

“Yeah,” Pan continued once she had his attention. “Could you do us a favor and turn this rock into a cake, please?”

 

“Caaaaake..!” Buu cried. “Yeah-yeah-yeah!”

 

Pan winked at Bulla, giving her a thumbs-up as they stepped out of the way. Buu whipped the tendril atop his head and fired, transforming the rock into a three layered chocolate cake.

 

The girls cheered, high-fiving as they went to claim their prize, only for Buu to scoop up the cake and swallow it whole.

 

“Hey!” Pan squalled. “That was  _ our _ cake!”

 

“Yeah, what gives?!” Bulla yelled, hands on her hips.

 

Buu gave them a sheepish grin and apologized, offering to do it again. The girls went and fetched another rock, which he turned into a strawberry cake, and then took it and devoured the whole thing, just as before.

 

“ _ Buuuu!” _ the girls yelled simultaneously as the monster snickered.

 

“Those cakes were supposed to be for _ us!” _ Pan scolded.

 

“Afraid that’s not gonna happen, ladies,” said the gruff voice of Mr. Satan as he approached. “Sorry, Pan, but your mother told me not to let you guys use my buddy this way. If you two want some junk-food, you’ll have to ask Videl for it.”

 

“Awwwww,” they groaned in unison.

 

“Common, grandpa,” Pan pleaded. “Can’t you make an exception?”

 

“Not without getting in trouble with your mom,” the ‘Champ’ explained. “So, not happenin’!”

 

“I got this,” Bulla whispered to her friend, nudging her with an elbow before flying up to Mr. Satan’s eye level.

 

“Got a question for ya,” Bulla told him discreetly. “Does Pan know it was her father and not you who killed Cell?”

 

“Uh,” he thought for a moment. “I don’t think so.”

 

“Tell you what, old man,” she said. “You tell your friend to let us have the next cake and I’ll keep my mouth shut.”

 

“And risk making Videl mad?” He asked.

 

“Aw, come on,” the half Saiyan princess cooed. “You don’t want me to shatter your granddaughter’s image of you, do ya?”

 

Mr. Satan stewed over that one. 

 

“Alright,” he said after a moment. “But, not a word to Videl, okay?”

 

“You got it, dude,” Bulla said with a thumbs-up before she and her partner in crime flew off for another rock.

 

o-o-o-o-o

 

“Again!” Vegeta ordered as Bulma made yet another attempt at getting off the ground. After two days of learning to control her ki, her husband encouraged her to go the next step and attempt to fly.

 

She focused her ki as he had instructed, but with no success.

 

“You’re trying too hard,” he told her. “Relax. Focus.”

 

“I thought that’s what I was doing!” she said through gritted teeth.

 

“Do you want to fly or not?”

 

“Of course, I do!”

 

“Then, concentrate!” 

 

“Argh! I can’t  _ do _ this!” she groaned after several more tries. 

 

“You  _ can!” _ Vegeta urged her. “A Saiyan doesn’t quit!”

 

“Are you  _ kidding _ me?” she groaned. “At this rate, I’ll go Super Saiyan before I can fly.”

 

“Oh, really?” he said as he leaned against a tree, arms folded. “And what makes you think that?”

 

“Well,” she shrugged. “I just kept feeling this tingle in my back.”

 

“And…” He eyed her, confused. “What does that have to do with it?” 

 

“Well, isn’t that how it works?” she asked. “Your back tingles and you turn Super Saiyan?”

 

Vegeta looked at her, dumbfounded as heat rose to his face. 

 

“Are you  _ kidding  _ me?!” Vegeta seethed. “Kakarot and I both trained our asses off to become Super Saiyan. Gohan trained for months before he could do it. It’s enough that the rest of our offspring had no trouble getting there. But to reduce it to a mere ‘tingle in your  _ back?’ _ What kind of a Saiyan are you?!” 

 

Bulma gasped. “What do you mean, ‘What kind of Saiyan’ am I? I happen to be a  _ fabulous _ Saiyan!”

 

“You’re a  _ pathetic _ Saiyan if you believe such nonsense!” Vegeta countered.

 

_ “Pathetic?” _ she screeched. “How  _ dare _ you! As I recall, you could barely keep up our first go-around and you call  _ me _ that?!”

 

“What does  _ sex _ have to do with it?!”

 

“I have a point and you  _ know _ it!”

 

“Any Saiyan who thinks the Legendary comes from nothing more than a few ‘tingles’ isn’t a true Saiyan,” Vegeta told her. “And, need I remind you, you’ve only been one for four days!”

 

“Your point?”

 

“It was a stupid wish!”

 

Those words made Bulma feel like she had been slapped.

 

“Excuse me?” she seethed. 

 

“Yeah, you heard me,” he replied in kind. “To think you considered yourself worthy of being a Saiyan. I thought you were smarter than that.”

 

Bulma couldn’t believe her ears. Vegeta hadn’t spoken so harshly to her since the cell games. She clenched her fists, her blood boiling.

 

“Look here, buddy, in case you forgot I’m the smartest woman on  _ Earth!" _ she shouted. “Seriously, how could you even  _ say _ that? I took your sorry Saiyan ass into my home when no one else wanted you, gave you fifteen great years of marriage and two beautiful children and this is the thanks I get?! And, by the way, if I  _ wasn’t  _ so smart, I wouldn’t have invented all the things I make my millions off of, which means I wouldn’t have been able to help you! Consider  _ that _ before you insult my intelligence again, you  _ jerk! _ You filthy  _ monkey! _ You ungrateful  _ assho-” _

 

Bulma gasped, shaking before she could finish, but it wasn’t from anger. Power stirred within her. Heat radiated through her body. Her heart raced as lightning arched through her. Around her. 

 

Vegeta snickered.

 

“W-what’s so funny?” Bulma stammered as she trembled.

 

Her husband grinned evilly. “Works every time.”

 

At first, she wasn’t sure what he meant. But as his grin widened, it slowly came to her.

 

“I’m…  _ I’m?” _

 

“Mm-hm,” he replied simply.  

 

Bulma reached for her hair. It was standing on end as if overloaded with static, but it didn’t cling to her hands. Even her vision had changed slightly. Power was building inside her, and she no doubt had the gold hair and glowing green eyes to go with it. 

 

“I… I  _ did _ it!” she exclaimed. “I’m a  _ Super Saiyan!” _

 

By the time she looked up at Vegeta again, he, too, had ascended. He bolted for her, pinning her to the ground, just as he did their first day there. He proceeded to rip off her clothes, not caring that they were still outside. It was their private island and they were alone.

 

_ “Vegeta!” _ Bulma protested.

 

“Shut up, woman!” he ordered, his hand at the base of her throat. “You think I’m gonna miss the opportunity to bed a female Super Saiyan? There’s no guarantee you’ll do this again. Besides, I’m sure you would prefer this over battle!”

 

It took her a moment to come to her senses before she spoke again.

 

“Do your worst, buddy!” she hissed as she, too, proceeded to tear his clothes off.

 

Vegeta wasted no time as he took her. The power they generated didn’t affect their sense of touch, but once he impaled her, it stimulated her in all the right places, firing nerves she didn’t know existed.

 

Bulma held on to her ascension as long as she could. By the time it fizzled out, she was close. She rode the wave as Vegeta, too, powered down before he came.   

 

They laid side-by-side, sweat soaked and burning, for several minutes. Bulma’s skin was still prickling from the transformation.

 

“I feel like I’ve got hot cinders all over me,” she told him. “Was it ever like that for you?”

 

“I don’t recall it ever feeling like that,” he said. “But if that were the case, it wouldn’t have bothered me.”

 

“Tell you what,” she said as she stood. “I’ll go and take a lukewarm shower. Then, we can rezoom if you like.”

 

He smiled and winked.

 

A definite yes.  

  
  
  
  



	6. Use Your Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update but here it is. I have one more chapter of Destroyer to write before going on to the next chapter of this one but will make sure to have it finished before the next Smutfest.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

He was waiting for her when she stepped out of the bathroom, sprawled leisurely on their bed like warm caramel oozing over french vanilla ice cream. She slinked toward him as her towel melted to the floor.  

 

He pulled her in on top of him, kissing her deeply as their tails flicked contentedly. 

 

“Tell you what,” she said as they broke their kiss, “let’s quit holding back. Keep marks below the neck. Only got a couple days left and I’d like to make the most of it.”

 

“You ever decide to do this again, we bring the senzu beans.”

 

“Deal.” She kissed him playfully as her tail curled around his thigh, his around her waist. She still had Saiyan urges, and as long as she was like this she wanted to take advantage.

 

Her kisses trailed downward as she dug her nails into his skin, a groan rumbling in his chest. She sucked his nipple, playing with it with tongue and teeth before reaching down to take his hardening manhood, stroking it with a firm hand.

 

“So,” she said as she nestled between his thighs, “how do you do it?”

 

“Hmm…” He looked at her with a lazy smile. “Do what?”

 

“Hold back? You know, I mean… It must be difficult, knowing how strong these urges can be.”

 

“You learn to adapt, I guess,” he replied with a shrug. “I don’t know. With you, like, the first time, I didn’t really care that much and I didn’t injure you. I don’t even remember how it happened, to be honest.”

 

“Guess it’s just a matter of self control.”

 

“Yeah, that’s it,” he said with a smirk.

 

“And… how much self control do you think you’ll have when I suck your-”

 

“I’m not cumming in your mouth this time,” he insisted.

 

Bulma groaned. “Look, just hold back as long as you can. When you don’t think you can hold back anymore, I’ll ride you. Deal?”

 

“Ugh, fine,” he muttered.

 

Vegeta gasped softly as Bulma caressed his balls with her tongue before gliding it slowly up his shaft and swirling it over the head. Her mouth descended on him and she sucked, head bobbing as she stroked him. 

 

He took hold of her hair, guiding her movements as he propped himself on his free arm. His thrusts gained momentum until he was hitting the back of her throat.

 

“Deeper,” Bulma panted once she withdrew. He looked at her, wide eyed. “Shove it further down my throat. We’re Saiyans, right? Treat me like the Saiyan hussy I am.”

 

He kept looking at her as if she were crazy.

 

“You’ve choked me with your hands enough times because you know I like it, right? Same thing, just from the inside.”

 

His expression turned from shock to understanding to a sinister smirk before shoving back into her mouth, thrusting deeper down her throat. If she wanted him to stop she would give him a safe signal, but she took his thrusts with virocity, gagging and gurgling as spittle fell from her lips.

 

Vegeta withdrew for the moment. “You good?” Bulma nodded, taking him into her mouth again. He continued, giving her breaks and making sure she was okay until she’d had enough. The lightheadedness made her giddy as she crawled up his muscular form and kissed him. A purr rumbled in his chest as she settled on him, her tail wrapped once more around his leg as she kissed him again.

 

He thrust in time with her movements, slowly and leisurely at first, then with quicker, sharper thrusts as her kisses trailed down his neck and along his collar bone. Her teeth grazed his tanned skin with the powerful urge to bite. 

 

She froze. She had bitten him many times in the past, but it was usually just a little nip. This was different. She wanted to sink her teeth into him and  _ taste his blood. _

 

She hesitated, trembling, heart beating wildly, blood burning. 

 

Her apprehension slowly dissolved as Vegeta raked a hand through her hair, encouraging her to proceed. He had bitten her their first day here, and not for the first time. It only made sense that he would want the same in return. So she gave herself over to her Saiyan desires again as her teeth sank into him. His groan was like music as she reveled in the salt of his skin and metallic taste of blood. She rode him as she licked the tiny red specks, soothing the pain as his thrusts became erratic, intense pleasure coiling within her belly and begging to be released. She sat upright as she came with a hoarse cry, him following until she collapsed onto his chest, completely spent. 

 

“And  _ you _ said you didn’t want us holding back,” Vegeta commented once he was able to catch his breath.

 

“I’m still not used to these urges,” she said as she snuggled him. “What do you want from me?”

 

o-o-o-o-o      

 

Pan groaned as she rolled over, rubbing her now over-full tummy.

 

“You just  _ had _ to convince my grandpa to let us have that cake, didn’t you?”

 

“What?” Bulla snapped from the guest bed, rubbing her own aching stomach. “It was  _ your _ idea.”

 

“I thought we could handle it with our Saiyan appetites,” Pan reasoned.

 

“Well, obviously our tummies aren’t used to that much cake.”

 

“Yeah. I feel like I gotta throw up.”

 

“Me too.” The two remained silent for a few minutes before Bulla spoke again.

 

“Do you think your mom will punish us if she found out?”

 

“She probably already knows,” Pan replied, laying in a fetal position. “She’d say our tummy aches are punishment enough.” 

 

“Do you think she’ll still let us watch Trunks and Goten spar tomorrow?”

 

“I hope so, if we feel better.”

 

“And Pan?”

 

“What?”

 

Bulla rolled over on her side with a groan. “Let’s not do this again.”

 

“You don’t have to tell  _ me _ twice.”


End file.
